magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 101
This issue was cover-dated December 2013 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : Accosciate Editor Matthew Castle wonders when Nintendo suddenly got good at eShop and whether Wii Fit U can fix years of Wispa abuse. Mouthpiece - Yoshifumi Hashimoto - 2 pages (12-13) : Harvest Moon's formidable farmer-in-chief, Yoshifumi Hashimoto, explains the secret to digital crop rearing and the pleasure of chores... World of Nintendo - 2 pages (14-15) : Go global with an entire planet's worth of the very hottest gaming news. Features Hiroshi Yamauchi 1927-2013 - 2 pages (10-11) : The Nintendo we know and love today is the legacy of the inspiration and dtermination of its third president. ONM pays tribute to a gaming colossus on his passing. Back 2 Basics - 4 pages (20-23) : Our hands-on look at Nintendo's pared down handheld. World of Possibilities - 6 pages (36-41) : With just over a month until our favourite emblem of home maintenance returns, we take a look at what Super Mario 3D World has in store Tokyo Game Show and The Great Nintendo Hunt - 6 pages (50-55) Beauty & The Beasts - 4 pages (58-61) : As the Pokemon series undergoes the biggest evolution in its history, ONM talks to GAME FREAK's master trainers to find out how they nurtured it to release. The 25 Madest Games You'll Never Play - 6 pages (64-69) Room 101 - 4 pages (90-93) MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (26-27) : Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (28-29) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... ONM Rant - 2 pages (30-31) : Layton Should Have Left Long Ago - Joe Skrebels Smash Update - 2 pages (32-33) : Picking through the month's Super Smash Bros. news, with a little help from our friends... Previews The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (3DS) - Craig Owens - 2 pages (44-45) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (46) Kirby 3DS (3DS) - Ben Griffin - 1 page (47) Child of Light (Wii U) - Chris Schilling - 1 page (48) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call (3DS) - Chris Schilling - 1 page (49) Reviews Pokemon X & Y : Don't expect a revolution, but with dozens of thoughtful changes and the best Pokemon battles ever, X and Y cap an incredible year for 3DS. Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies : Capcom's lawyer sim continues to carve its idiosyncratic niche with sharp storytelling and impressively polished production values. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy : Goodbye, old friend: it's been one hell of a ride, albeit a very familiar one. Azran Legacy represents a rock-solid end to a Nintendo handheld champion. Sonic Lost World : It won't be giving Mario any restless nights, but this is a far better balanced proposition than the 'hog's Wii output and is solid fun throughout. Wii Karaoke U : As a means of singing along to familiar tunes with friends this ticks a lot of boxes, but the use of cover versions will instantly turn off most songbirds. Sonic Lost World : A worthy companion to the Wii U version, it's a very good game and an interesting take on handheld 3D platforming, something still in short supply on 3DS. Wii Party U : By failing to cater to a specific audience, Wii Party U might not find one at all. It offers something for everyone, but is unlikely to offer enough to anyone. Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara : Finally, a remake that perfectly captures the feel of the original; this feels two decades old and we're not complaining. Just Dance 2014 : Wii U exposes the series' ancient systems more than ever, but sometimes old dogs don't need new tricks. Turbo: Super Stunt Squad : The alarming thing is that this was ever made. What's meant to be an advert for a film became a scary story in itself. Beyblade: Evolution : A digital version of a game we thought everyone had stopped playing years ago. By which we means it's a bit dull. Toki Tori 2+ : One of Wii U's toughest brain workouts, now with rough edges sanded down. This comes highly recommended. Breath of Fire II : An enjoyable enough JRPG adventure at its core but it's ruined by a painfully error-strewn English translation. Continue Rewind: Resident Evil 4 - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (96-97) Time Capsule - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (98-99) : Beat 'em ups - Street Gangs, Viewtiful Joe, Final Fight 3, Batman Returns, Mighty Final Fight, TMHT IV: Turtles in Time, Knights of the Round, Battletoads, MadWorld, Streets of Rage 2 Classic Moment - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (100-101) : Guardia Courtroom - Chrono Trigger How to... *Make Link the healthiest he can be - 2 pages (102-103) *Improve your squad in Pokemon X & Y - 2 pages (104-105) The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (110) FAQ... *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Rune Factory: Frontier - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Pokemon HG / SS - 1 page (113) Animal Crossing Gallery - 1 page (114) : Share your favourite moments from your alternate life as the cartoon mayor of an animal town. Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Ben Griffin, Viola Kam, Craig Owens, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews